


Do you love me or do you love the idea of me?

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai being creepy, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, This whole situation is fucked okay?, Well more like mind but still counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen bingo: Grabbed by the chin





	Do you love me or do you love the idea of me?

Yusaku’s lips pressed into a thin line as he was held in place by Ai’s_ ‘arms _ ’, the dark ignis muttering harshly to himself, almost like a self reprimand. Eyes glowing but not truly focusing on Yusaku himself, he was thinking hard as multiple screens with a language he couldn’t understand were pulled up around them.   
  
“Ai… What are you doing?” Caution. He had to proceed with caution, whatever information he still has about Ai won’t help him here. Ever since his partner’s return he has done many terrible things he didn’t think the Dark Ignis was capable of.   
  
He can’t rely on that if wants to get out in one piece.   
  
“Don’t sound so worried Playmaker~ You’re in good hands,” Ai still hasn’t elaborated what exactly he was trying to do. “I’m just… making some adjustments,”   
  
“ _ For what Ai? _”

“For you,”  
  
Now Yusaku was by far not a stupid person. He got good grades, he taught himself to code, he picked up things quick.   
  
_ So, why did it only just now it hit him that there was modifications for him on the screen? _ _   
_ _   
_ “What did you do to me?!” Screw caution! Ai was trying to _ modify him _ ! He struggled against the tentacles hold hoping for enough leeway that he could use to fight or escape.   
  
A large hand grabbed his chin painfully and forced him to look into glowing rage filled eyes. Yusaku forced his head back, his lips pulling into a snarl. He wasn’t to go far with the tentacles holding him in place, but his head was free at least.   
  
** _Bite!_ ** **   
**   
Ai crused hard and pulled his hand back, there was no blood in the digital world but even from his position he could see the glowing cuts showing the code underneath skin. His former partners eyes were cast in shadow, silent- he’s becomes so silent since he gained a human form- before turning fury filled eyes on Yusaku.   
  
Yusaku tried to scramble, fear for once filling him. He couldn’t sweat here but he damn near felt like he was as he struggled and Ai got closer to him again. Ai forced his chin to turn his head on a painful angle and kept pushing and pushing until he stopped his struggling for fear of it coming off. 

  
“That’s better… Don’t fight me Yusaku, otherwise your going to make this much more painful than it needs to be.”Keeping the stern and slightly pissed off expression a bit longer he finally sighed and pulled Yusaku and hugged him. ”You’re all that I have left right now.. I-I didn’t realize my programming would hurt Roboppi like that, that it would destroy them. I rushed Roboppi too quickly instead of letting them take their time,”  
  
“I still have their base code and most of their memories, I am currently remaking their mind again to a certain point. Just have to take it slower this time...” The hug became more comfortable. It wasn’t bad, but Yusaku wasn’t used to them. But Ai hugging him was different it was inhuman enough that he, well, he allowed himself to hug Ai back. A fog almost came over him as he enjoyed the comfort.  
  
The fog made his mind feel light, he didn’t know how long he was held but he felt strange, like-like he was forgetting something.  
  
“You two are all I have now. **If I lost you both**”A painful grip, enough to make Yusaku wheeze. Ai’s voice became distorted with madness and grief brewing within him bubbling out **“I don’t think I could stop myself.”****  
****  
**It snapped Yusaku out of whatever came over him, he picked up struggling again and kicked his legs out to get leverage but Ai’s grip only became tighter.  
**  
**“And then what? You think I would just-just go along with you destroying humanity??!! Stay wherever you want and not stop you from killing my friends? You just tried to modify me!” Yusaku pushed against Ai trying to clear the strange fog that had taken hold again, what was it?! It felt like he was fighting against himself as much as he was fighting Ai. Ai wouldn’t budge though, he even looked a little amused, because in vrains, with his new android body he is far physically stronger than Yusaku.  
  
“Not try Yusaku…. **_I am_**** modifying you.**”   
  
What?  
  
“I know you are going to fight me, _so I’m taking it out_. In the virtual world your brain is nothing more than code to me. I am already changing you at your base level, you won’t be obedient per say,” The hand was more gentle as it grabbed him by the chin this time. A soft smile right on Ai’s lips that contrasted terribly with the words coming out of them. Fear engulfed Yuskau as he noticed his own renewed struggling getting weaker.  
  
As if the fight was literally being written out of him.  
  
“-But you will not try and run from me, or go back to your friends to fight with them instead. You can stay here and finally have what you always wanted.” Ai tilted is head smiling big and bright as Yusaku slumped against him. It didn’t feel like he was being forced to do so but more like their was nothing telling him that this was dangerous or that he needed to move. “_**A family~**_”  
  
Ai's head then faced up and looked as if he was hearing something before an excited expression took place.  
  
“Also my little surprise is done now, you’ll be over the moon I’m sure!”  
  
Yusaku couldn’t even shake in fear.   
  
_Even that was being written out of him._  
  
“Don’t worry Master Yusaku!,” A familiar voice that he thought he lost wrapped their smaller arms wrapped form his back and a smaller head nuzzled into his own. 

  
“You don’t have to fight anymore, we can just stay together from now on! Never alone, We’ll have each other.”Roboppi chirped, Yusaku wanted to cry he was so sure they were gone for good. The little bot turned advanced AI crooned as they wiped his tears away.   
  
“We will be a family Yusaku, You won’t be alone anymore,” Yusaku felt his mind become overcome with a stronger fog as more modifications were made. The two’s grip on him and and his face never leaving as they changed him. Changed to be however they wanted to him to be, _ helpless _ .   
  
**“You’ll have us, _forever._”**


End file.
